Cicatrices
by Yami Flo
Summary: Parce qu'on ne vit ou qu'on ne survit jamais à rien sans en tirer des leçons adéquates, des observations personnelles et, plus important encore, un brin de paranoïa vis à vis de certaines situations...


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : General, Humour ; petite fic centrée sur Jun (une fois n'est pas coutume) ; petit, tout petit crossover avec Sailor Moon et Hikaru no Go.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, malheureusement…

**Cicatrices**

**Ou les Effets de Trop d'Exposition au Surnaturel**

On ne vit jamais sans retenir des leçons de tout ce que l'on a vécu… ou de tout ce à quoi on a survécu.

Yamano Jun avait huit ans quand le cours de son existence fut chamboulé par une guerre entre les forces du mal et cinq adolescents porteurs d'armures magiques qui lui sauvèrent la vie – et dont il sauva la vie en retour à plus d'une occasion, même s'il ne se douta pas une seconde de certaines de ces occasions.

Extérieurement, une fois la guerre finie, Jun ressemblait encore trait pour trait à tous les autres enfants. Toutefois, les épreuves qu'il avait traversées avaient laissé des traces, pas toujours très visibles, ou qui n'apparaîtrait que plus tard, quand il aurait déduit certaines choses par lui-même.

Parmi celles-ci, on pouvait distinguer quelques règles qu'il s'était mentalement fixé, quelques savoir-faire qu'il avait appris au fil des ans, et quelques observations personnelles sur un certain nombre de choses.

Les plus importantes pouvaient être les suivantes :

**Les démons et autres monstres de légendes sont bien réels**

Lorsqu'on a huit ans, et même si on est fort crédule, tomber nez à nez avec une armure possédée par un esprit diabolique au beau milieu du centre de Tokyo n'est pas une chose à laquelle on s'attend, ni à laquelle on croit du premier coup. Mais hélas, cela arrive ; il en était la preuve vivante, malgré les efforts de la dite armure possédée.

La première chose que fit Jun, une fois qu'il fut plus mature et qu'il fut passé par une forme de traumatisme à retardement, fut d'acheter tous les livres de légendes qu'il pouvait trouver, lire tous les bestiaires pour enfants ou adultes sur lesquels il arriva à mettre la main, de relire toutes les notes que Nasutei accepta de lui livrer, et compila mentalement les plus importants de mémoire pour ne jamais être pris au dépourvu.

Après tout, de son point de vue, on ne pouvait jamais être trop prudent.

Etrangement, ou peut-être pas pour quelqu'un qui a été touché par l'occulte de quelque façon que ce soit, son adolescence et ses premières années de jeune adulte furent remplies de rencontres fortuites ou non avec des créatures de légendes cherchant à le tuer…

Comme quoi, il avait eu parfaitement raison.

**Ne jamais s'approcher trop près d'une télévision**

Même avant d'être pris en otage et d'être, d'une façon ou d'une autre, enfermé dans l'écran d'une télévision, Jun n'était pas un adepte fervent des programmes audiovisuels. Il préférait les mangas. Sa courte expérience d'otage « télévisuel » lui fit vaguement comprendre pourquoi.

Peut-être fut-il plus traumatisé qu'il ne le crut, mais plus jamais il ne regarda une télévision de la même façon. A vrai dire, il se sentit mal à l'aise à chaque fois qu'il se trouva à moins de deux mètres d'un écran en état de marche.

Si ses parents remarquèrent son trouble par la suite, ils n'en laissèrent rien paraître.

Tout au plus se risquèrent-ils à quelques questions polies quand, à l'âge adulte, ils remarquèrent que leur fils ne possédait pas de poste de télévision chez lui…

**Savoir faire un pansement**

Armures mystiques ou non, les Troopers ne ressortaient pas toujours indemnes de toutes leurs batailles. Ce fut souvent à Nasutei et à lui en tant qu'assistant et 'soigneur suppléant' de passer pommade, désinfectant et bandes de gazes sur les plaies et les bosses de ses grands frères d'adoption.

Ce qu'il vit, cependant, ne fut pas toujours beau à voir et lui laissa des traces.

Cela étonna tout le monde dans sa classe, et même son professeur, quand en pleine classe de nature, il sut comment faire un pansement correct pour un renard blessé, simplement avec un mouchoir humide et un brin de ficelle biodégradable.

Néanmoins, il horrifia secrètement certains de ces mêmes camarades quand deux ans plus tard, confronté à une fracture ouverte au beau milieu d'un bois pendant une randonnée, il se contenta de tendre une ceinture pour mordre au blessé, remit l'os en place vivement et lui fit une attelle en un tour de main avant de l'aider à marcher jusqu'au poste de secours le plus proche, le tout sans même battre un cil.

Quant au simple regard blasé qu'il posa sur l'écorchure de dix centimètres de long obtenue par un autre camarade, secoua la tête avec abnégation et lui dit simplement que vingt-sept points de suture ne seraient pas de trop… autant évité de parler de la réaction que cela suscita.

Surtout quand il fut prouvé qu'il avait raison…

**Pratiquer n'importe quel sport de combat peut s'avérer vital à votre survie**

L'idée lui vint naturellement en regardant les Troopers s'entraîner. Si au début il se contentait de jouer au samurai avec Byakuen, un casque de papier sur la tête, il n'eut besoin que de peu de temps avant de réaliser que, s'il se retrouvait en fâcheuse posture, peut-être devrait-il seulement compter sur lui-même… du moins, jusqu'à ce que les renforts arrivent.

Cela dit, il n'aborda personne pour des leçons avant d'avoir dix ans. Et quand il le fit, et bien… ses premiers instructeurs, Seiji et Ryo, furent surpris.

Même sans leçons officielles, Jun avait passé son temps à les imiter, armé d'un bout de bois. S'il n'avait pas encore la technique, il avait els réflexes et connaissait quelques mouvements et parade. Apparemment, il était doué. Par la suite, il gagna même plusieurs compétitions.

Cela lui fit regretter de ne pas avoir su cela quand Arago avait lancé son attaque.

Cela dit, force lui fut de reconnaître, entre ses dents, qu'à huit ans, même talentueux et armé d'un katana, tuer un youja n'aurait probablement pas été aussi facile que cela…

**Dans le cas où une bataille se livre non loin de vous, abstenez-vous de trop vous approcher**

A vrai dire, il avait eu beaucoup de mal avec celle-là.

Pas une seule fois dans son enfance, lors des nombreux combats des Troopers contre les Mashô, il ne lui était clairement venu à l'esprit qu'il avait probablement été plus une gêne qu'autre chose.

Cela dit, il avait aussi été d'une grande aide, mais la question n'était pas là.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'à bien y réfléchir, il était surpris d'être toujours en vie au final. Quand on sait qu'il avait faillit finir dans le cratère d'un volcan, c'était plus que surprenant.

Il avait fallu plusieurs années, un duel contre un youja mineur sans renforts et une amie en danger parce que, comme par hasard, elle s'était trop approchée pour qu'il considère que oui, il avait été vraiment stupide et non, il ne ferait plus jamais ça.

Une attitude mature qui vint un peu tard, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais…

**Dans le cas où vous seriez pris en otage, ne faites rien pour énerver le dit preneur d'otage**

Curieusement, il n'eut jamais besoin de personne pour lui apprendre ça.

Cela faisait partie de ces choses instinctives chez les êtres humains dotés d'un instinct de conservation. Et Jun, en dépit de son enthousiasme et de son innocence d'enfant jusque là protégé des dangers offerts par le monde, n'en était pas totalement dépourvu.

Même si certaines de ses actions durant la guerre laissaient parfois penser le contraire…

Juste parce que l'une de vos idoles de jeunesse à un tigre ne signifie pas qu'ils sont tous gentils et inoffensifs

La première rencontre avec Kokuen Oh lui avait déjà partiellement ouvert les yeux à ce sujet. Pauvre Byakuen, cruellement blessé, techniquement mourant même s'il s'en été sorti… d'une façon un peu particulière…

Les reportages animaliers avaient vite fait de le rendre presque malade. Tout ce sang et ces carcasses…

Autant dire que par la suite, il avait scrupuleusement surveillé le régime alimentaire du tigre blanc et avait plus d'une fois détourner la tête en le voyant se bâfrer de viande rouge. Sans parler du sang qu'il avait fallut essuyer de son museau.

Comme quoi, animal mystique ou non, aucun fauve n'oubliait ses instincts de carnassier…

**Si quelqu'un vous accoste dans la rue, méfiez-vous, c'est peut-être un envoyé du mal**

Ca lui était arrivé au moins huit fois, mais deux tentatives seulement valaient la peine d'être notées ; l'une quelques mois après la désastreuse histoire de Suzunagi – dont les Troopers lui avaient parlé à contrecoeur après qu'il eut insisté durant des semaines pour apprendre la vérité quant à leur subite disparition pendant quelques jours – l'autre l'année de ses quatorze ans.

Dans les deux cas, une gentille jeune fille, un enfant, une vieille femme, un vieil homm lui demandait de l'aide pour trouver son chemin, cherchait à le séparer de la foule et une fois en un lieu dégagé, se changeait en démon et essayait de l'enlever afin que, une fois encore, il serve d'otage et d'appât pour attirer les Troopers.

Le mot clé étant 'essayer'. Déjà, il n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire et avait appris à se défendre. Ensuite, l'intervention d'un spectateur bien intentionné lui avait sauvé la mise la troisième fois d'une façon qu'il n'oublierait pas de si tôt.

Ce fut cette rencontre en particulier qui l'amena à la règle suivante.

**Toujours garder des ofuda sur soi**

Curieusement, les bouts de papier bénis semblaient marcher sur la plupart des youjas. La plupart seulement. Contre un ennemi un peu plus puissant que le soldat de base, ils se montraient ridiculement faibles et inefficaces, mais contre les troupes normales et les autres types de démons, ils marchaient plutôt bien, ne serait-ce que pour ralentir ou temporairement immobiliser la cible.

Jun l'avait appris lorsqu'une apprentie miko en avait utilisé pour tenter de stopper un démon. Sans que l'effet soit transcendant, celui lui avait permis de fuir avec la jeune fille jusqu'à un endroit sauf, puis de contacter les Troopers pour régler la situation avant qu'elle ne dégénère davantage.

Ce qui c'était tout de même solder par un immeuble détruit et quelques dégâts non négligeables affligés aux bois alentours.

Après de longues discussions, une crise d'hystérie et quelques explications supplémentaires, la jeune miko avait été mise au courant de l'existence des armures, avait juré le secret et fournissait désormais Jun en ofuda à chaque fois qu'il le demandait.

Vu sa propension à tomber sur des youja presque tous les mois, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose…

**Les plantes aussi peuvent vous attaquer**

Celle là, il n'allait pas l'oublier de si tôt. Jamais il n'aurait crû que cela fut possible d'avoir une peur pareille.

Imaginez : vous dormez tranquillement, seulement pour être réveillé par un bruit insolite, et vous ouvrez les yeux, juste à temps pour voir des lianes – venues de vos propres pots de fleurs ! – se précipiter sur vous sans que vous puissiez les éviter.

Parfois, il lui arrivait encore de se masser la gorge en faisant la grimace ; mourir étranglé par des plantes grimpantes contrôlées par un youja n'était pas sur sa liste de priorité.

Heureusement qu'il gardait un couteau sous son oreiller, on cela aurait pu mal finir…

Depuis, Jun garde ses distances avec le monde floral et évite de garder des plantes chez lui. Cela dit, il a acquis un coup de dent agressif et redoutable quand il dévore une salade ; on se venge comme on peut, après tout…

**Faites confiance à vos instincts**

Si vos instincts vous disent de courir, courez ; s'ils vous disent de sauter, sautez ; s'ils vous disent de vivement vous écarter d'une personne, d'un objet, d'un endroit, faites le sans tarder.

Non seulement ça vous évitera les ennuis, mais cela pourra aussi vous sauver la vie.

A force de côtoyer le surnaturel et les Troopers, Jun avait fini par développer une sorte de sixième sens pour savoir exactement quand les ennuis allaient lui tomber dessus. Evidemment, ça ne marchait pas à tous les coups, mais dans l'ensemble, il s'en tirait plutôt bien.

Enfin, du moment que ça lui permettait d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur n'importe quel poursuivant, il n'allait pas sans plaindre.

Tout de même, lorsqu'il courrait pour échapper à quelques minions têtus, il se demandait parfois pourquoi tous les seigneurs mineurs du Youjakai qui cherchaient à prendre la place d'Arago tentaient de le prendre pour cible à un moment donné.

Un de ces jours, il faudrait qu'il ait une longue discussion avec Kayura et les Mashô sur leurs progrès ou manque de progrès quant à la reconquête du monde des démons…

**Le mal est cyclique ; attendez-vous toujours à ce qu'il revienne**

C'était une vérité absolue ; avec le recul et après discussion avec les Troopers, les cinq samurais et leur compagnon avaient fini par s'apercevoir que l'on pouvait compter sur une tentative d'invasion par tel ou tel esprit et ses armées, sur quelqu'un voulant un duel ou sur un événement majeur destiné à les faire se remettre en question environ une fois par an. Deux, s'ils étaient chanceux.

Les propos de Shin à cet égard ne seront pas rapportés ici, mais ce ne fut pas très poli.

Enfin, ils avaient tous finis par l'accepter, bon gré mal gré ; une fois touché par les armures, on ne pouvait jamais réellement retrouver une vie normale.

Même Nasutei avait parfois maille à partir avec quelques problèmes relevant de l'occulte, mais ceci est une autre histoire…

Evidemment, même si Jun et les autres Troopers croisaient régulièrement des monstres divers, mais ils ne les faisaient pas entrer dans les statistiques ; après tout, ceux-là étaient vraiment – et Jun n'aurait jamais pensé dire ça quand il était enfant – minables.

Avouons tout de même que du menu fretin en moins n'était tout de même pas pour leur déplaire…

**Si vous soupçonnez qu'une force maléfique est à l'œuvre dans une ville / un quartier / un site particulier, n'assumez pas que vous êtes forcément le seul à pouvoir vous en occuper**

C'est peut-être surprenant, mais le monde regorge de protecteurs.

Les cinq Samurai Troopers n'en sont qu'un petit groupe. A travers tout le Japon et probablement partout de par le monde, il existe des groupuscules ou des individus dotés de pouvoirs ou sensibles aux esprits qui sont à même de régler un problème avant qu'il ne s'envenime.

Chercher à régler quelque chose dans leur secteur, c'est se mettre dans leurs pattes et peut-être laisser au grand méchant une chance de s'échapper.

Jun en avait fait l'expérience en se rendant au quartier de Juuban, où il avait été pris dans un combat entre un monstre et cinq jeunes filles en costumes. Il n'avait pas été blessé, les filles n'ont plus, le monstre avait été détruit, mais celui qui le commandait s'était enfui pendant que les demoiselles cherchaient à le protéger.

Enfin, l'essentiel était qu'elles ne l'en lui ait pas voulu pour ça. Apparemment, ça leur arrivait souvent.

Toutefois, cet incident fit longuement réfléchir Jun sur le fait que, si ces groupes et ces personnes existaient et savaient se battre si bien que ça, pourquoi les Troopers s'étaient-ils retrouvés seul contre le Youjakai ?

Dans le cas des filles, ces 'Sailors Senshi', qui n'avaient pas l'air beaucoup plus âgées que lui, il leur laissait quand même le bénéfice du doute.

Mais il allait définitivement avoir une petite discussion avec les prochains 'héros' qu'il croiserait…

**Tous les fantômes et les esprits qui hantent cette terre ne sont pas maléfiques**

Après avoir rencontré Badamon et ses légions d'esprits maléfiques, Jun avait eu un peu de mal à y croire, mais effectivement, certains fantômes étaient parfaitement inoffensifs.

Tenez, il en voyait un – car oui, contrairement à la plupart des humains, il les voyait parfaitement – fréquemment, un fantôme vêtu comme à l'air Heian qui hantait un gamin aux mèches blondes et qui passait son temps à réclamer des parties de Go.

Vu que le gamin n'avait pas l'air de se plaindre et même de s'amuser par moment, et vu que le fantôme ne semblait pas vouloir se venger de qui que ce soit ou posséder quelqu'un pour se lancer dans la domination du monde, Jun n'avait rien dit et s'était retenu de lui donner la carte d'un prêtre spécialisé dans l'exorcisme.

Inutile d'être cruel avec les morts, après tout.

**Les humains aussi sont dangereux…**

Et eux, Jun ne pouvait pas les tuer.

Il n'en avait pas la force, pas le cran, pas la volonté. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'en caresser parfois l'idée lorsqu'il voyait un camarade venir en classe avec des bleus qui ne pouvaient pas être dû à une chute dans les escaliers.

Cela dit, lorsqu'on lui pointe le canon d'un revolver sur le front ou un couteau sous la gorge pour se servir de lui comme bouclier humain contre la police ou lui soutirer de l'argent au coin d'une rue, il ne panique pas.

Il se sent juste extraordinairement blasé.

Avoir un temps mort n'est jamais possible, on dirait…

……………….

Nous arrêterons ici cette liste, qui pourrait continuer pendant bien longtemps sur les choses que Jun avait appris à faire et à ne pas faire durant ces moments passionnants que l'existence continuait à lui faire vivre.

Gageons qu'elle ne le laissera jamais en paix, pas plus que les cinq Troopers.

Cela dit, il n'aurait pas échangé sa vie avec celle d'un autre pour tout l'or du monde…

**Fin**


End file.
